Experimento
by KakaIru
Summary: Era todo acerca de los comienzos. Acerca de la primera vez... -Gaara/Lee-


**Título:** Experimento.

**Resumen:** Era todo acerca de los comienzos. Acerca de la primera vez...

**Pareja/Personajes:** Gaara/Lee

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**N/A:** Uff... algo que salió así a las rápidas, todo extraño (para variar xD) entre que me deprimía por mis dibujos, roleaba x msn, chateaba con una amiga y leia un comic por internet. Es increible la sarta de cosas que pueden invadir una mente ociosa cuando uno se deja XD

Bueno, de todos modos, enjoy! ;D

* * *

Era todo acerca de los comienzos. Acerca de la primera vez, que era siempre tan embarazosa, un poco torpe, demasiado descuidada, decididamente equívoca... Tenía que ver, por supuesto, con las acciones que nunca antes habían sido puestas en práctica. Para Gaara: el primer beso, el primer roce, la primera caricia; para Lee: la primera vez, la primera embestida, el primer gemido, la primera despedida.

Invariablemente, aún luego de las más largas y apasionantes noches, llegaba el día siguiente, cuando ya no era el primero, ni el segundo, sino el que vendría luego de unos tantos muchos. El silencio era siempre extraño, un poco tenso, afilado y cortante como una hoja. Entonces las miradas se volvían indecisas, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir o cómo actuar, qué pensar siquiera. Luego entonces, después de muchas miradas, muchas preguntas que no encontraban respuesta, se animaban a dar un paso. Uno corto que significaba mucho, ausente pero revelador, inconsciente pero previamente ensayado.

Y era el primer abrazo de la mañana cuando, sin comprender muy bien cómo habían llegado a es asituación, la única acción que les parecía necesaria era fundirse en ese abrazo que parecía querer fusionar sus cuerpos como si fueran uno solo. Entonces la delicada caricia daba paso al beso que siempre resultaba dulce, suave y casi sensual, cuando las lenguas sonrosadas y resbaladizas se toqueteaban con descaro, estudiándose y provocándose.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía dar una justa explicación de cómo habían sido las cosas esa primera vez. De lo que estaban verdaderamente seguros era de que aquella escena había comenzado a hacerse repetitiva y sin embargo siempre nueva, renovada y reconfortante. Las mañanas ya no estaban llenas de soledad ni de una cama vacía. De vez en cuando aparecía esa segunda presencia, y los pequeños mimos que no eran tal.

Cuando estaban juntos, ya fuese en el departamento de uno o del otro, los problemas quedaban atrás, las diligencias, los encargos. Allí no eran ninjas, no eran ni siquiera personas. Sólo eran un tú, y un yo y un nosotros. El tú se entregaba siempre, el yo aceptaba gustoso, y el nosotros se fundía como si no hubiera un mañana. Allí no había más que un deseo que necesitaba ser satisfecho, un ansia que todo devoraba y una tentación a la que convenía entregarse.

Mientras permanecieran entre esas cuatro paredes, o las otras cuatro, no había inhibiciones ni vergüenza ni pasado ni presente ni futuro. Ya luego, cuando el tiempo era ingrato e inmerecido, cuando lejos uno de otro y distante en la mirada y hasta el caminar, entonces sí, volvían a ser desconocidos con nombres y rostros y cargos. Pero no en ese momento, esa mañana luego de la primera, no primera, tal vez segunda, quizás quinta vez.

No llevaban cuenta porque resultaba imposible saber. De vez en cuando alguna voz medida preguntaba: ¿Cómo empezó todo?

Quedamente:

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Unos ojos tranquilos y llenos de paz le devuelven la mirada, y lucen tan desconcertados como los otros. No podría decirlo, porque tal vez no han llegado a nada, tal vez no son nada y fingen ser un algo. A ninguno le gusta catalogar lo que hacen, porque las relaciones son efímeras y el sentimiento endeble. Entonces, por toda respuesta, se abraza a las sábanas en un vago intento por reconfortarse.

-No lo sé- murmura quedamente, entre una ensoñación y otra-; no lo sé.

Piensa largamente cómo fue la primera vez. Si fue deseable o lo contrario, pero su mente está nublada, siempre opacada, por recuerdos que son más poderosos que sus ansias. Tal vez fue por el vino o por el sake, porque le había tocado de forma incorrecta en el sitio correcto, porque le había besado sin pedir permiso y se había visto atrapado entre una roca y otra roca. O quien sabe, a lo mejor no fue nada de eso.

Pudeo haber sido porque estaba solo, y entonces la soledad era más tolerable cuando estaban dos. Y dos personas podían hacer un montón de cosas; además, eran jóvenes en busca de experimentar. No hay mejor forma que ensayo, prueba y tanteo. Un débil roce que no había sentido antes y entonces ir más lejos, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás.

No sabría decirlo con seguridad, porque con el sol caliente sobre sus mejillas húmedas, los penamientos parecían evaporarse y transformarse en niebla. Tan sólo atino a abrazar a su amante. No, no era amante, porque era algo más, alguien que era indefinible. No era amante, ni amigo ni compañero. Era simplemente... era el tú que formaba el nosotros.

Un nosotros que era pegajoso y tenía un característico olor a sexo.

-¿Y qué es lo que somos?

Fácilmente podría haber dicho: somos nadie. Pero de pronto aquel concepto parecía errado, incompleto, definitivamente incompleto. Arrugó levemente el ceño, pensativo. Odiaba pensar a tan temprana hora de la mañana, pero aquellos otros ojos le miraban con interrogación, expectantes, llenos de confusión y dudas. Y eran, de pronto, un reflejo de lo que él mismo sentía.

¿Pero cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera él entendía en su totalidad?

-No lo sé- repitió de nueva cuenta, sintiéndose incómodo e ignorante de sus propios sentimientos.

Aquellos ojos negros y profundos soltaron un audible suspiro. Se abrazó a sí mismo, como hundiéndose dentro de su memoria y cuestionándose por qué a pesar de todo no deseaba volver atrás. Por qué anhelaba desesperadamente que la noche se repitiera y que los errores volvieran a saber igual, tan perfectos y sinuosos y asimismo quebrados y retorcidos.

Tenía que haber pasado algo la primera vez, lo sabía. Algo que había desatado en su cuerpo la desesperación, la angustia al pensar cada día que podía tenerle esa noche o quizás no. Había algo disimulado e hipócrita y que al mismo tiempo era obvio y decidido. ¿Pero qué era?

No había explicación alguna, cuando su cuerpo solo, como una marioneta, se entregara nuevamente a aquellos brazos que siempre estaban abiertos, dispuestos a cobijarle y a entregarle placeres que ni por asomo se había permitido nunca. Entonces podía besar esos labios aparentemente fríos y ajenos, y de vez en cuando podía contemplar la mínima curvatura que no hacía más que recordarlo lo enloquecido que estaba de ser atrapado por esa carne que se internaba siempre, que alcanzaba sitios que nadie, ni siquiera él, sabía que existían.

Tenía esa extraña cualidad que sólo otorga la experiencia, de saber qué sitios tocar, en el momento justo cuando las lágrimas ya no son de placer ni de angustia o tal vez de ambas cosas. Pensando en esto volvió a sonrojarse y esas mismas manos lo atrajeron y lo encerraron sin escapatoria. Tampoco que quisiera escapar. Realmente se sentía bien estar allí, con los ojos cerrados sin pretender que estaba bien o estaba mal.

Era entonces el hecho de que todo era perfecto, de que no necesitaban más explicaciones porque se tenían mutuamente. Allí, entre aquellas sábanas que olían a lavanda, hojas secas y arena húmeda, no hacían falta nombres ni máscaras. Alejados del mundo como si nada pudiera dañarlos, no importaba quiénes eran o qué rango tenían; no interesaba si lo que hacían estaba mal, bien visto o tal vez lo opuesto.

Porque allí no eran Lee, no eran Gaara, no eran Konoha ni eran Suna. Allí eran _nosotros _y en ese breve, corto segundo, ni siquiera el comienzo era importante.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI.**


End file.
